


Trickster

by Nightmare_executioner



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Funny, Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_executioner/pseuds/Nightmare_executioner





	Trickster

"Y/N! Luna! Who was that?" Steve screamed through the hallways of the whole compound as he was searching for you and your younger, baby sister, Luna. 

"We are innocent!" the two of you screamed back at the same time and started to laugh about it. You were standing in the kitchen to make some pancakes for breakfast and Luna filled glasses with juice. 

"What is going on with this wannabe-mighty human?" Loki asked you bold and you shrugged unaware your shoulder. 

Loki and his brother, Thor, arrived this morning in the compound and would stay for a few weeks. Thor was with Tony and Bruce in his their lab to scrutinize something that Thor had brought to earth. 

But that was too boring for Loki because he had more fun with you and your younger sister, but mostly with you. He didn't like humans very much but the two of you were the huge exception for Loki and he always loved it to spend time with the two of you. That was the reason why he was now sitting at the counter and watched fascinated how you made breakfast. 

Steve stomped into the kitchen like an elephant and looked mean at the two of you ... well at your backs because you didn't have notice him, yet. Only Loki turned around and bursted out into a loud, evil and mischievous laughter. Loki's laughing let Luna and you turn around. 

Your eyes grew big by the sight in front of you and your mouth hang open, Luna started to laugh with tears in her eyes and Steve scowled at the two of you with crossed arms and a tapping feet. 

"We didn't have done that." you said with a shaky voice and tried to stay serious but it wasn't easy. 

"Not? And how do you explain this? Where does this come from?" Steve said and pointed at his head with narrowed brows and bad sparkling eyes. 

You couldn't believe it, but in front of you stood Captain America with bright purple hair. 

"I am not sure if that is really your kind of color." Loki said grinning as he could breath again and stroked some tears from his cheeks he had from the laughing. Steve narrowed his brows even more and looked hard down at the god of mischief but ignored him. 

"Come on, girls. Who of you was it?" Steve asked again with his strong Captain America voice and you laid your hand over your mouth to hide your smile and shook your head as the only answer. 

The thing was, you knew exactly who it was: You put the purple color into Cap's shampoo but that was a few weeks ago. Well, it was the last time Loki was in the compound...

You forgot it but now, Steve was standing with purple hair in front of you and you struggled to stay serious. 

Loki looked smirking at you and you stared back at him with a slowly, shaking head. 

"Don't say a word." you mouthed silently to Loki and he winked at you.

Three weeks ago, Loki and Thor visited the Avenger's and the three of you played tricks on everybody.

Hiding Clint's arrows everywhere in the compound, so he had to search after them like at Easter. 

Reprogramming of Tony's beloved Friday, which called Tony instead of 'Mr. Tony Stark' then 'Ms. Tonja Stank'. 

Sam's little flying helper turned bright pink as Loki and you painted it with water colors. Well...you thought it would be just water colors...you didn't have considered Loki in this plan ... 'Red Wing' was called 'Pink Wing' for a very long time. 

And the two of you mixed purple hair dye in one of Steve's shampoo bottles. 

The result was now standing in front of you. 

You let your head defeated hanging. That was too much. You didn't know what you should say to get out of this misery. 

"So, ladies? Do you want to explain something?" Steve asked again and you raised your head for an apology but then you recognized Loki who was standing in front of Steve to shield the super soldier from you and you feared the worst. 

"It's not nice from you to blame those two nice ladies." Loki said serious with crossed arms and Steve looked at him surprised. 

"So, did you it instead?" Steve asked and eyed the grinning god in front of him. Steve knew it was either you or Luna but that Loki stepped between you and Steve, to protect you two, was impressive. 

"No and to prevent that you take out your anger on this two beautiful girls, I will take them with me." Loki said and waved the two of you over to him as he left the kitchen. 

Luna stopped next to Steve and handed him her fork.

"T-the pancakes are for you, Captain." she said grinning but a little insecure under his glance and then she hurried to follow Loki and you. 

***

“What do you want to do next, my Lady?” Loki asked you as you were outside of the compound and stepped closer to reduce the gap between you two. On his lips were playing a huge smirk as he looked down at you and into your eyes with his two deep green, sparkling eyes. 

You looked up and smirked evil back at him. Loki could see the mischief sparkling in your eyes and liked what he saw. It was interesting for Loki, you were escaping Steve’s rage just because of Loki but you were again up to no good. He had again this special feeling deep inside of him that he always had when he was with you. 

You sank so deep into Loki’s eyes that you didn’t recognise how Luna was running over to you. Only when she appeared in the corner of your eyes, you stepped a little back from Loki and smiled at your little sister. She grinned knowingly back at you, she knew you had a huge crush on the god of mischief, but you always hoped she wouldn’t say something. Luna was sometimes this kind of sister which couldn’t shut up her mouth just to make things embarrassing. 

“That was close, guys! I don’t know how is it with you, but I’m still hungry and I don’t enter this compound for the next few hours...or days. I will meet some of my friends, they had called me. So have fun together. See ya later.” Luna said grinning with a wink to you and walked fast away before you could say something. 

You looked baffled after her until Loki’s presence drew your attention back at him. He grinned again.

“So, lady Y/N, what do you want to do?” he asked low and near to your ear. His lips were brushing the tiny hairs on your ear and alone the thought, how close Loki was to you, let you shivering. You could hear the smirk in his voice and as you turned around you saw the same smirk on his lips which were just a few inches away from your own lips. 

“Well, I have a certain idea but I need your magical power for that.” you said and eyed the god in front of you with a tilted head. Loki looked surprised but smirked again. He stepped a little back and bowed in front of you. 

“Always at your service, my lady!” Loki said solemnly and you grinned from ear to ear. You walked over to Loki as he straightened himself again, you grabbed his hand, what surprised Loki a little but he relaxed immediately and was just happy about the physically contact with you. You walked with him back to the compound, but you used a little, secret path to get inside again…

Twenty minutes later…

“What do you think how long they will need to notice what we did?” you asked Loki as you sneaked away with him. 

“I do not know, but Thor is not the fast one.” he said laughing and ran after you and away from the compound. 

*** 

Loki and you spent a beautiful day in New York, what Loki never thought could be possible. You showed him the city, he wanted to destroy once, in your own way and Loki was amazed … but not from the city, instead more from you and your carefree and funny nature. 

Several times, you stopped with Loki and hid behind a bush or a wall to play pranks on people on the streets with Loki’s help and his magical powers. Loki created holograms of money on the streets and dispelled them again when the people were bending down to collect it. 

The two of you giggled and ran away just to play this trick again and again. After the eight time, you started to call Loki ‘Trickster’.

“What is a Trickster, lady Y/N?” Loki asked as the two of you walked through the Central Park. It was in broad daylight, but the sky was dark and cloudy and the wind was a little colder than before but that didn’t matter for you to spend some more time alone with Loki. You linked your arm with Loki and he smiled about it and laid his own hand over yours what let you blushing. You looked up at Loki and smiled shyly. 

“A Trickster is a guy, who plays tricks, cheats and deceives on other people and has fun with it. Well, simple, someone like you.” you answered and Loki nodded slowly but an undefined shadow was running over his masculine, beautiful face and his smile faltered a little. Loki stayed silent for several minutes, he looked down at the ground and you frowned before you stopped. 

“What’s wrong, Loki? Did I say something wrong?” you asked carefully and with worry in your eyes as you stood in front of him. Loki watched you and noticed that he didn’t like it to see you like that. 

A lightning on the sky lighted your face up and let your eyes sparkling like diamonds what Loki watched fascinated. A thunder followed the lightning after several seconds in some distance and you looked up at the sky which was incredible dark. Loki was only focused on your face, your hair was dancing in the strong wind and the lightnings lighted the two of you up. You were alone in the park but even if there would be people you would ignore them all. 

Loki closed the gap and laid hesitantly his hands on your cheeks what shot goosebumps over your body and drew your attention back to Loki. 

“Lady Y/N, is that how you think about me? That I would cheat on you and could deceive you?” Loki asked slowly, whispering and a little insecure. You looked up at him in shock. Your eyes grew bigger as you recognised what he had said. 

“No, Loki of cou-” another thunder stopped you mid-sentence but Loki didn’t move one bit. He was just looking into your eyes and waited for your answer. His eyes were darting back and forth between yours and were gleaming with an intensity of green that you never had seen before. 

“Loki, of course not. I don’t think about you like that. I never thought you woul-” you started but Loki stopped you with his lips on yours for a deep, longing and passionately kiss which made you speechless. You were startled but as you felt that Loki didn’t remove his lips you slid your hands under his coat and pressed yourself against him and his body heat. 

Loki deepened the kiss further and tangled his fingers with your hair. You were surprised about this kiss. You had a crush for so long on Loki but you never thought he would feel the same and now, he was kissing you in the middle of the Central Park during a storm. 

Only when it was starting to rain, Loki broke the kiss, he was panting for air and looked with fiery eyes in yours. 

“We should go back, it starts to rain, my lady.” Loki whispered but didn’t move a bit. You looked into his eyes and grinned from ear to ear. Loki looked suspiciously as you stepped a little away. 

“Loki, can you dance?” you asked a surprised looking god and he just nodded. 

“Good, then dance with me, please.” you said, grabbed his hand and dragged Loki into the green grass next to the path where you were walking with him. Loki followed but looked worried at the sky as the rain became stronger. You looked up in the sky, too. The rain was already falling on your face and you closed the eyes with a smile. Loki passed you and walked around you to stand in front of you and watched amazed the expression of joy on your face. 

Loki stepped closer, took one of your hands in his, laid his other arm carefully around your waist with his hand placed carefully on the small of your back and pulled you closer to his body. You opened your eyes again and smiled up at Loki as he started to sway you slowly around. 

After a few faintly moves, Loki took the control and danced a waltz with you in the rain in the middle of an empty park. It was the most romantically thing you had ever done with someone. Loki never left your eyes and danced slowly and confident step after step through the rain. 

You smiled breathtakingly, your eyes were sparkling and even your wet hair let you look sexy that Loki couldn’t say a word, he was just dancing with you and enjoyed every single second. Something like that was new for him but he had to admit that he loved it to dance with you in the rain. 

After five minutes of the most beautiful dance the two of you could share, Loki stopped slowly, laid his hand on your cheek and kissed you again deeply. 

The rain was soaking you two completely, big droplets were dropping from Loki’s thick lashes and from his deep-black hair on your cheeks, your hair was sopping wet like Loki’s but none of you cared about it. You moved your hands up and down over his coat and Loki caressed your tongue with his own. 

Another bright lightning and an extremely loud thunder above you let the two you frighten and you giggled scared against Loki’s chest who enclosed you immediately with his wet coat. 

“Let me bring you home, my lady.” Loki whispered chuckling, because of the cute sound from you, into your hair and you nodded. 

***

Twenty minutes later, you entered with Loki the compound again. Dripping wet and slightly shaking because of the cold feeling and the wet clothes, you walked with Loki into the kitchen for some hot chocolate. 

“Y/N!” Steve screamed from the end of the hallway to the gym.

“Y/N!” Natasha screamed as loud as possible from the first floor and you stopped shocked and looked at Loki. 

“Y/N!” Bruce screamed from his lab and…

“Loki!” Thor screamed from Tony’s lab. 

Loki and you looked at each other and grinned. You walked over to him and he embraced you immediately to protect you. Even through his wet clothes, you could feel his body heat. 

“I think they found out what we did. But I thought Thor would like his new pink hammer.” you said and chuckled. 

“Well, my brother is not able to see a joke.” Loki said and chuckled. You chuckled, too but you knew you should fear the rage of your team mates. You looked up at Loki and tilted your head. 

“Loki, is it possible that Asgard would grant me asylum? I have the feeling I need it.” you whispered playfully shocked as you heard how all your teammates were running to the kitchen.


End file.
